The Inbetween Years
by P.o.T.t.Y.F.a.N.x
Summary: It's One and a Half Years after Voldemort fell. Ever wondered what happened in those inbetween years? Is Harry going to propose to Ginny? Maybe with unexpected help from Neville? How is George? Ginny? Ron? Hermione? and Teddy? Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione
1. Arrivals and Celebrations

**A/N:** So this is my first story, and I totally love to hear what you guys think!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, but do love, Harry Potter

The Inbetween Years

It was a year and a half Lord Voldemort had been defeated, yet the wizarding world was still in celebration, maybe because they feared another war, and wished to celebrate while they could; or maybe it was because they simply were happy. Harry Potter seemed to agree with the latter. He was now nineteen years old, and was returning to The Burrow, from his Auror training overseas. He smiled to himself as he walked towards the crazy, lopsided house that he so loved. But, before he could make it any closer, the front door was flung open by none other than Ginny Weasley.

'Ginny I-'

But before he was even given a chance to tell her how he missed her, he was winded by a bone crushing hug. She released him from their embrace, and looked up at him,

'Ron's really missed you,' she said her eyes widening and smile crinkling, 'And so has Mum. . . George say's theres no-one famous to gape at anymore, so its boring!'

She looked at him, as if to challenge him to say something. Harry however had a vague idea of where the conversation was going.

'Oh and Dad probably misses talking to you about batteries!'

Aha! Harry had caught her out.

'Really?' He asked, unable to hide his grin,

She nodded.

'Well, firstly, he could just talk to Hermione, since she is, after all a Muggle-born, Secondly, Ron is just as famous as I am, and thirdly, your Mum has enough on her plate to be missing me! And since Ron and Hermione are together now, I'm sure he would not be concerned about me, more. . . distracted!'

Ginny opened her mouth, but shut it again.

'But, since _somebody _had to miss me, it must,'

He tightened his grip around her waist.

' have been'

He leaned right in to whisper in her ear.

'you'

'OI HARRY! YOU'RE BACK FOR ONE MINUTE AND ALRE-'

But he was cut off by yet another familiar face to Harry, Hermione shoved Ron Weasley out of the way and ran to hug her best friend.

'You should have sent more Owls! Honestly! I've been worried sick about you!'

Ron rolled his eyes behind her, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. Harry and Ginny followed suit, catching up on what Harry had missed in his two month course.

'..And Luna came around yesterday,' Hermione continued, as Mrs Weasley gave Harry some soup, which he thanked her for.

'And you'll never guess who she's engaged too?!'

Harry had always been hopeless when it came to girls and emotions, he had no idea, so he took a stab at it.

'Neville?' He asked.

Ron snorted, and Ginny shook her head.

'No,' said Hermione, Pausing for dramatic effect, 'Dean!' She exclaimed.

Harry had not expected that, but, upon thinking about it, it did make sense. All that time they had spent together after being at Malfoy Manor, But why now? Why hadn't they got together ages ago? Sometimes, it was as if Ginny could read his thoughts,

'They've been together for a long time, but Luna, being Luna, never referred to him as being her boyfriend! Until last Tuesday, he popped the question! And made it official!' She finished, smiling at Harry.

So Dean popped the question? Thought Harry. Did this mean that Ginny was expecting something similar from Harry? Harry smiled back, though unsure of what Ginny was thinking.

Mrs Weasley re-entered the room, now was Harry's chance, to surprise them all!

'Mrs Weasley, would you like to sit down? There was something I wanted to say. .' Harry began.

'Please Harry dear, call me Molly! You aren't thirteen anymore!'

Harry was slightly taken aback, but continued none the less.

'The Ministry, has decided, that although I still have six months of Auror training left, that I can finish the training early and, well, I'm an Auror!'

'Oh Harry!' Said Hermione, Ginny was squeezing his hand, Molly was smiling at him, with proud tears swimming in her eyes.

'Congrats mate,' said Ron, patting Harry on the back,

'But to be honest, I think they had a bit of cheek asking you to do the whole training in the first place!'

Everyone laughed. Harry did not get the chance to finish his announcement. They heard somebody hurrying down the stairs.

'What's all the noise about then?' said George Weasley, as he entered the room.

'Oh Harry! Blimey! I didn't know you were back!' He grinned at him.

'You didn't address him properly,' said Ron, 'You've got to call him Auror Harry now!'

'Well it's no wonder you're celebrating then! Who else knows?'

They all looked at Harry.

'Only us.' He replied smiling.

'Well, it's a shame I can't stay, I was just heading out to the store, to do some stocktake,'

This was most unlike the old George Harry had known, he had not been the same since Fred had died. But he had improved immensely. He was beginning to joke again, but had a rather more serious side to him that wasn't present when Fred was alive. Harry had noticed George's outlook improve after spending a lot of time with Angelina Johnson.

'Don't worry about it mate!' said Ron, 'We can do it tomorrow!' Ron had taken Freds place as co-owner of the twins joke shop, instead of being an Auror with Harry, as originally planned. As Ron had explained, 'situations change'. Harry could not agree more with Ron's decision. George could not run the shop alone, Percy, Bill and Charlie already had jobs, Ron was the perfect candidate. Hermione however, had decided to take The Society for the Protection of Elfish Warfare (S.P.E.W) further, and was working alongside Parvati Patil, who had taken an interest in Magical Creatures rights, ever since Firenze had began to teach Divination in Harry's fifth year.

**A/N: Please Read and Review!!! :)**


	2. Unexpected Visitors

A/N: I tried another chapter, I hope its okay

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Harry opened his eyes to see the familiar orange posters still tacked on to the walls. Somehow even though there were several other free rooms in the Burrow, it didn't feel right staying there without sharing a room with Ron, no matter how stupid it sounded.

Ron snored loudly and turned over. Harry laughed into his pillow; he stretched, figuring he should probably get up. He saw Arthur (Molly had insisted that Harry call them by their first names) eating his toast, and he nodded at Harry. Arthur had been with the Minister (Kingsley Shacklebolt) in a meeting last night, and had not been home to celebrate Harry's good news. He congratulated Harry himself, with a handshake over cornflakes.

Harry sat down in his new office and sighed with relief. He was an Auror! He thought to himself as he drummed his new desk. But, what to do now? He had been introduced to several familiar and unfamiliar faces that day, and had a heck of a lot of paperwork to do. But all he could think about was Ginny. Did she want Harry to ask her to marry him? It all seemed a bit fast didn't it? But then Harry thought about it, he knew there was no-one else. They had been through so much together! He saved her from the Chamber of Secrets for goodness sake! Of course he could ask her to marry him! It only made sense. But Harry's thoughts were interrupted, by a knock on the door.

"Harry!"

'Neville? What are you doing here?' Harry asked, pleasantly surprised.

Neville Laughed, 'Well, I was 'in the neighbourhood' and I thought I'd stop by!'

He handed Harry a bottle of Mead, Harry gestured to the seat for him to sit. Harry was reminded of his own lessons with Dumbledore as Neville sat opposite him.

'What have you been doing?' Harry asked Neville, unable to hide his smile.

'Well, Harry, actually, I'm going to teach at Hogwarts in September!'

'You're Kidding!'

'Nope, Professor Sprout is retiring, and, McGonagall asked me!'

'That's great Neville! Really great!'

'Well you've done pretty well too Mr Potter! An Auror! Without even having to complete your training, I saw it in the paper, Now that is something!' Neville continued, 'But then, I guess, defeating Voldemort does kind of look good on your résumé!'

Harry returned home to find that it was only him Molly and Hermione. Molly was doing the washing, and the others were all at work. Hermione was at the table, scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. She was so busy she didn't even notice

Harry until he thrust tea upon her.

'Harry! How long have you been here? I-'

'Don't worry about it,' he said, she was obviously under a lot of pressure, 'When is Ginny finishing?'

'Er, Oh I can't remember Harry I'm sorry, she said something about practise finishing late!' she said looking exasperated.

'That's alright!' said Harry, 'Hermione are you alright?'

She sighed.

'I think I'll leave this till tomorrow' she said, 'How was your day?'

'Alright, a bit uneventful, until I saw Neville!'

He filled her in on the story, she was happy for Neville as well. The whole time they talked, Harry was wondering whether he should ask Hermione for advice. But then he changed his mind, he probably would not be able to stand her smugness.

Harry looked at the famous Weasley clock and saw Ginny's hand turn from 'work' to 'travelling'. Surely enough there was a knock at the door, he opened it.

'How was practise?' He asked Ginny.

'Good! Yeah, I'm on the reserve team!'

Harry was so proud of her; she was reserve for the Holyhead Harpies.

Then it hit him. It had to be Qudditch related! He kissed Ginny hello, before she went inside, to make dinner with Hermione. Harry ran up the stairs, it was a lucky coincidence that Neville had happened to stop by he thought as he attached his letter to Pig, the Owl.

Bill and Fleur had come over for dinner, invited by Molly, who wanted to see how big Fleur was getting.

'I felt ze ferst kick ze 'uzzer day' Fleur was telling them all.

'How's it going at Gringotts Bill?' Harry asked as he turned to face him,

'Oh it's getting back on its feet! We've recently employed a lot more Goblins you see and re-strengthened all securities, all thanks to you three!' Said Bill with a wink.

Ron and Harry smiled, but Hermione blushed and suddenly became interested in her potatoes

'Dad, did you hear Neville's teaching at Hogwarts next year?' Ginny was telling her father.

Meanwhile George and Ron were talking about work,

'She clearly wanted to talk to you!' Ron was imploring

George snorted, 'Since when have you been the master of women?'

Ron went to say something, yet changed his mind catching Harry's eye. Harry knew Ron was about to mention a certain book. Hermione suddenly became interested in the conversation as well.

'Who was this girl?' She asked.

'Cho Chang!' Said Ron.

Ginny choked on her pie. Harry pat her on the back.

'What?' Said Harry , Hermione and Ginny.


	3. History Repeating and The Plan

**A/N:** Please Review!! It would mean so much too me!!!

**Conversations, The Beginning of a Plan, and a repeat in History.**

'Yes Cho Chang,' Ron was saying, impatiently, 'And she was chatting up George!'

'She was not!' Said George, not looking comfortable at all, 'Thanks Ginny, Hermione, dinner was great, but I'm. . gonna head to bed now'

As George trudged up the stairs Molly frowned at Ron, 'Really Ron, you shouldn't provoke him, you know how he's feeling!'

Ron merely shrugged, 'I thought a girl would cheer him up! You know, and Chang's quite pretty, and by the sounds of things a right good snoggger!' He said, raising his eyebrows at Harry.

Ginny hit Harry's arm.

'You _know_ he's talking about years ago Ginny!' Said Harry, whose eyes were slightly watery, Ginny was strong for a woman.

'Yes, but _someone _deserved to be hit after what just happened!'

Agitated, but deciding that he should not argue, Harry helped Ron clear up.

'You didn't think I was out of order did you Harry?' said Ron, who appeared to be regretting his earlier statement.

'Not really,' Harry pondered, 'You got me into trouble though!'

* * *

Harry got Neville's reply the following Saturday, saying that Harry could come visit him at Hogwarts anytime he liked. It was the last few days of August, so Neville would be starting very soon.

Harry could not conceal his smile as he walked down the stairs to greet Ginny and Hermione at breakfast.

'What are you so happy about?' Ginny enquired, she knew him so well.

'Visiting Teddy Today' Harry said simply.

'Oh that's right!' said Ginny, who had clearly almost forgotten, 'what time were we heading to Andromeda's?'

'Around Eleven I thought, maybe we could bring some cauldron cakes or something?'

Surely enough, at Ten to Eleven, Ginny grabbed Harry's arm as he took her on side-along apparition. The reached the Tonks's house, where Harry had once taken refuge after being chased by Voldemort and his fellow Death Eaters. He knocked on the door.

'Harry dear! How are you?' She hugged Harry, 'Ginny! Oh you must come see what Teddy can do now! Barely turned two, and already morphing his nose!'

Teddy had bright green hair today, different to the deep purple it had been when Harry and Ginny had visited last week. As soon as he saw Harry his face lit up.

'Un'ca Hawwy!' he exclaimed, 'Look a' me!' Teddy went cross-eyed out of concentration, and turned his cute toddler button nose into a long pointy one, which looked most odd compared with the rest of his appearance.

'Aren't you clever!' said Harry ruffling his hair.

Ginny sat down as Harry handed Teddy a roughly wrapped present.

'Go on, open it!' Harry said, as Teddy was staring at the wrapping, apparently in awe.

'You shouldn't ha-'Andromeda began but stopped when she saw Teddy's reaction to his present. He pulled the toddler sized broomstick out of its wrapping and immediately hopped on, toes scraping the ground he flew outside into the garden, with a look of delight on his face.

He turned to Andromeda, 'I couldn't resist! It's like a tradition now; Godfather's giving their Godson's brooms'

Andromeda smiled, 'It's perfect!'

* * *

'How was Teddy?' Ron asked Harry as he hopped in to his bed.

'Good! He can do the nose change thing now like Tonk's could' Harry smiled at that.

Remus's worst fears of Teddy being a mutant monster were-wolf had thankfully not come true. But Teddy had inherited a special gift from his mother.

'It's still so weird with them not around,' Ron began, 'I mean there's no Tonks, or Lupin or Fred' He swallowed hard.

Harry had not expected this conversation, but he was used to being surprised. Ron was the type of person who got on fine without talking about things, it was how he recovered.

'I miss them mate. I miss Fred, it's still not right, still a, a, I don't know, like a dream or something.' He finished.

Harry had no idea what to say. His best friend Ron Weasley really had many layers to his personality, days ago he was telling George to get out a bit, and date some girls, but right now he was an open book, telling Harry how he felt.

Harry slept well that night, for, thanks to a little help from the late great Dumbledore, and Neville Longbottom, he had a plan.


	4. Back to the Castle

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews **

**Back to the Castle**

Harry put down '_Hogwarts: a History ',_ and thought that he should probably do some work. Nothing much had happened since he had begun working as an Auror. Last week they had taken Blaise Zambini in for questioning, after a tip off about him dealing with 'dark objects', but it had turned out to be an empty accusation. Good old Blaise Zambini, Harry had thought, he was disappointed he couldn't pin him for something.

Harry had found just the chapter he was looking for in the book, that he had finally read, Hermione would be proud. The chapter was called_ 'Games and the Grounds at Hogwarts'_, and to his joy he found that, his theory was correct.

When Dumbledore left Harry a snitch in his will, the first snitch Harry had caught in fact, Harry had wondered if there, was in fact a place at Hogwarts were all the snitch's were kept. He was correct. Harry was going to visit Hogwarts, find the storage shed which, according to the book was near the Quidditch team changing rooms, but closer to the forest, and find the Snitch that Ginny had caught in the game that had won Gryffindor house the cup in Harry's sixth year. That also had happened to be the night that he had first kissed Ginny- so it had relevance. Harry smiled, now he only had to decide when and where he would propose, he already knew the 'how'.

* * *

"Could you kindly pass me the potatoes Harry? Thank-you ever so much"

"There just potatoes Perce! Honestly anyone would think he was asking you to marry him or something!" Said George, evidently in a better mood than he had been previously. Harry chuckled at George, accidentally catching Hermione's eye.

Percy's neck turned a violent shade of red, as he smiled uncertainly at his new girlfriend, Audrey, whom he had met on a tour of 'The Historic Runes of Romania". She smiled back sweetly.

"How's S.P.E.W going Hermione?" Asked Harry, trying to avoid any conversations to do with marriage proposals.

"Well," She sighed, "We're really going nowhere at the moment. Parvati's Aunty is very ill, so she's taken time off. I bumped into Hagrid the other day though, he's all for helping out whenever needed, and he has lots of contacts. Though he is far more interested in monsters then House elves!"

Yes, thought Harry, of course Hagrid was. He would probably get Hermione to make a petition to protect Acromantula, or something like that.

"But, we have found another House-elf who wishes to be freed. Her name is Dot, and she works for the McLaggen family"

"Go for it!" said Ron, who usually had a strong opinion against Hermione setting House-Elves free, had obviously made an exception, since he did not like Cormac McLaggen.

After dinner Harry excused himself from a conversation between Percy, Audrey and himself. Percy had been asking Harry to recall what a 'Fantastic Prefect he was, and Head Boy!' Harry had lied about a Head-ache, and walked out into the garden instead.

He watched the little gnomes running about the garden, wreaking havoc. Crookshanks' tail was visible in the distance, no doubt he was chasing a gnome or two.

"I thought I might find you out here" Said a voice behind Harry, making him jump.

Ginny walked towards him and linked her arm through his.

"It's a beautiful night," She said, Gazing up at the stars.

She was right, it was a beautiful night thought Harry, but it was nothing compared to her.

He knew that everything was going to be alright. Everyone was rebuilding, recovering and trying to get back into normalcy, since the war.

It was also then that he realised, it was _not_ too early to propose to Ginny, which was the one worrying thought that had crossed his mind.

In fact the sooner he asked her, the sooner they could start a new life together, he thought happily, as he looked up to the stars with her.

* * *

He had organised to have Wednesday off, to go to Hogwarts and meet Neville.

So when he woke up early that morning, to Ron snoring he could not suppress a grin, once a gain. He left The Burrow whistling, and pretending he was heading to work.

When he was safely out of sight he apparated into Hogsmeade, near the Hog's Head. He waved Hello to Aberforth Dumbledore, and started walking to Hogwarts, his beloved old School.

He found Neville in Greenhouse B, and as planned, where he had a free period from teaching. After catching up and hearing about Neville's first few days of teaching, Harry quickly found the store-room he was after, and began to search all the shelves. It was a huge room, and as Harry and Neville looked for the snitch, from Gryffindor's famous winning match. Harry was reminded of looking for a certain prophecy in their fifth year.

"Harry!"

Neville had found it, just as he had found the prophecy about Harry.

Harry reached into the box which it was in and pulled it out. Its wings fluttered feebly.

"Let's go to Dum-er, I mean McGonagall's office!"

Students were hurrying off to their classes as Harry and Neville made their way through the castle, heading for the Head Mistresses office.

"Harry Potter!" Exclaimed professor Flitwick, who seemed smaller than ever, "My dear boy, to what does Hogwarts owe the pleasure? What a surprise!"

"I er, have an appointment with Professor McGonagall!" said Harry.

Flitwick smiled, "We are honoured to have you return" said Flitwick, who, to Harry's disbelief was bowing.

"We owe you our lives" He said as he walked towards the great hall.

"That was unexpected!" Harry said to Neville.

Harry had never quite got used to his fame the first time he killed Voldemort, let alone the second time, when he killed him for good.

"He's right though Harry;" Neville began, nearly banging into a statue of St Gregory the Barmy,

"You saved us all."

Harry didn't quite know what to say, and was relieved as they came to a halt in front of the Stone Gargoyle.


End file.
